Predaplant
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Predaplanta" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Predaplant", known as "Predator Plants" ( Puredetā Purantsu) in Japan and "Predator Plant" in the English manga, is an archetype of DARK Plant monsters used by Yuri in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. The archetype is a sub-archetype of the "Predap" archetype. Design Aparência with "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" and "Predaplant Squid Drosera" in the anime.]] The monsters are largely based on carnivorous plants, carrion flowers, and/or carnivorous animals. Appearance wise, some "Predaplant" monsters have leaf-like mouth parts lined with thorn-like teeth, while their vine-like appendages resemble hands with thorn-like claws; the others have plant and animal characteristics. However, three of Predaplant Effect Monsters ("Ophrys Scorpio" "Cordyceps", and "Banksiogre") are not based on carnivorous plants. "Cordyceps" is based on the parasitic fungus with the same name, "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on a perennial herbaceous plant belonging to the family Orchidaceae, and "Banksiogre" is based on a genus of wildflower endemic to Australia. Etimologia The names of each monster is a hybridization of an animal and a plant. One of the words used is typically the Latin taxonomic name. The Level 5 and higher monsters are named after mythical creatures (chimera, dragon, hydra) and the revealed Fusion Monsters are named after carrion flowers instead of carnivorous plants. Three revealed monsters in Maximum Crisis and Code of the Duelist also don't follow this trend; "Cordyceps" is based on a fungus, "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on an orchid, and "Banksiogre" is based on an Australian wildflower. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Estilo De Jogo "Predaplant" focus largely on an aggressive Fusion Summon for a huge damage and destruction, while using Predator Counters on the opposing monsters, making them Level 1 Monsters to hinder opposing Ritual, Synchro and Xyz Summons or other Level-based Play and punishes opponents for having them. "Predaplanet" punishes the opponent for losing a monster with Predator Counters by letting a player add a "Predap" card to their hands. "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" is simply an extra "Polymerization" when on the Field; one that can also use an opposing Monster with a Predator Counter on it as a DARK Fusion Material, making the Fusion Summon of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and "Predaplant Chimerafflesia" easier, as well as potentially getting rid of an opponent's problematic monster. "Lonefire Blossom" can Special Summon another copy of itself and be used in combination with "Miracle Fertilizer" (Does not matter if the effect is only used once) to setup the Graveyard for effects like "Soul Charge" to swarm the field. "Super Solar Nutrient" can be used to Special Summon "Gigaplant" and further extend plays from the Graveyard. "Predaplants" have a useful engine in the form of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" and "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra"; "Ophrys Scorpio" can Special Summon "Darlingtonia Cobra" directly from the Deck, triggering the effect of the latter to search a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card. The combo can only be used once per Duel, but is very potent; setting up either a Fusion Summon, or a Rank 3 Xyz Summon and a Fusion Summon from cards like "Brilliant Fusion" and "Instant Fusion". As per theNew Master Rule, the deck loses its fast Fusion Summon power, causing them to slow down. However, the "Predaplant" Fusion Monster are relatively strong on their own. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Predaplant Chlamydosundew * Predaplant Cordyceps * Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra * Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra * Predaplant Flytrap * Predaplant Moray Nepenthes * Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio * Predaplant Pterapenthes * Predaplant Sarraceniant * Predaplant Spinodionaea * Predaplant Squid Drosera * Baobaboon * Elemental HERO Blazeman * Evil Thorn * Evilswarm Mandragora * Inmato * Lonefire Blossom * Lunalight Black Sheep / King of the Swamp * Mystic Tomato * Necro Gardna * Possessed Dark Soul * Revival Rose * Sangan * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Violet Witch * World Carrotweight Champion Monstros Reguladores * Cherry Inmato * Predaplant Banksiogre * Twilight Rose Knight Monstros Pêndulo * Performapal Trump Witch Monstros de Fusão * Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon * Predaplant Chimerafflesia * Predaplant Dragostapelia * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon * El Shaddoll Winda * Elder Entity Norden * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Invoked Caliga * Masked HERO Dark Law (with "Mask Change II") * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Monstros Sincro * Black Rose Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Splendid Rose Monstros Xyz * Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Number 96: Dark Mist * Sky Cavalry Centaurea * The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin Magias * Predaplast * Predaponics * Predapruning * Allure of Darkness * Creature Swap * Dragon's Mirror * Fragrance Storm * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Recycling Plant * Fusion Substitute/Polymerization * Instant Fusion * Mark of the Rose * Miracle Fertilizer * One for One * Re-Fusion * Seed Cannon * Seed of Deception * Super Polymerization (OCG only) * Super Solar Nutrient * Thorn of Malice * Ultra Polymerization Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Nightmare Archfiends * Predaplanet Deck Monstros de Efeito *Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra *Predaplant Spinodionaea x3 *Predaplant Moray Nepenthes *Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio x3 *Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra *Predaplant Pterapenthes x2 *Predaplant Squid Drosera x2 *Predaplant Chlamydosundew x3 *Predaplant Flytrap *Predaplant Sarraceniant x3 *Predaplant Cordyceps Monstros Reguladores *Twilight Rose Knight x3 Monstros de Fusão *Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon *Predaplant Chimerafflesia x3 *Starving Venom Fusion Dragon x3 Monstros Sincro *Black Rose Dragon *Queen of Thorns *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Magias *Allure of Darkness x2 *Polymerization x3 *Ultra Polymerization *Branch! *Predaponics x2 *Predapruning x2 *Re-Fusion *Fusion Recycling Plant Armadilhas *Predaplanet x3 Fraqueza * This archetype relies on Special Summoning, so cards like "Vanity's Emptiness" will slow the archetype down. * Cards that take advantage of a Player controlling Low-Level monster will backfire. * "Predaplant" cards are reliant on Predator Counters for their effects. Cards such as "Counter Cleaner" or using the affected monsters as Materials will effectively clean them off. ** Especially Link Summon, which hardly care about the Level of the Link Materials * Predator Counters does not have much effect on Xyz Monsters, as they do not have Levels, but they do hinder Xyz Summons by changing the levels of the potential Xyz Materials, except for a Rank 1 Monster. ** Regardless, Predator Counters can still be used on Xyz or Link Monsters for effects such as "Predaplanet" and "Predaplant Chlamydosundew". Categoria:Arquétipos